In the eyes of Sasuke
by Weareodd
Summary: A story about how Sasuke sees the world around him. Basically a remake of the Graphic Novels but told in Sasuke's PoV.
1. Ninjas in Konohagakure

Let's get this straight…I don't own _Naruto_, the great Masashi Kishimoto does. I just want to make a fanfic about it. Please excuse me if I mix up stuff, I did this without the Graphic Novels. Remember, I added my own parts to it, so don't go ranting about how it is different from the graphic novels. Lights… Camera… Action!

"Honorable Hokage, that damned Naruto is putting graffiti on the walls again! And on the sculpture of the bravest Hokage in history!"

"Again? Grumble…well, I'll come and see what's the matter."

"All right, honorable Hokage, I'll see you there."

"Ha Ha!" I said. "You don't have the guts to do something as wrong as this!"

"Naruto, get down from there!"

"Damn! It's my teacher, Master Iruka! I'm so screwed!"

"Naruto, get down from there!" Iruka scolded.

"…Grmbl grmbl… okay, Master Iruka, I'm coming."

After I was done cleaning up, Master Iruka treated me to a bowl of ramen."  
The End."

"…And that's what happened." Naruto said.

In the first row of desks, all the way on the left, sat the class heartthrob, Uchiha Sasuke.

_Naruto's such a dunce._ I thought. _He's disrespecting all ninja._ I sort of hated Naruto, but I hated someone else a lot more. I have one goal in life… to kill my older brother. I felt such hatred towards him I could not stand to look at him. He was the reason my family was killed… he had betrayed us all. Back to the story.

At the qualifying exams, first we had to transform into a form that looked like master Iruka. Of course, I breezed through it. When Naruto's turn came, prankster that he was, he transformed into a hideous figure (_I'm sure you know what it is-Author_). I'm sure I could have done a lot better (. …Not that I want to anyways…). Well, the first exam concluded, we had to do one more exam to qualify (And get those spiffy headbands). The next exam was doppelgangers.

Once again, I aced the exam.

On the graduation party the next day, I saw Naruto alone on a swing. Guess he didn't pass the exam. He looked so sad; you could almost feel sorry for him. Almost. Well, I got one of those ever-spiffy headbands. And I got to become a ninja.

Seeing as Naruto hated me, he started punching me every day. It was SO annoying. So I staged a fight at 3:00.

"So, you're here, Naruto."

"Sure thing! I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

"So, are you ready?" I said.

"Yeah!" Naruto excitedly said.

"What happened to Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"Oh, I think he's sleeping." I said.

Turns out that I'm in a team with Naruto. "Shit!" I exclaimed silently.

"Hi, Sasuke," a girl with pink hair said.

"What, Sakura?"

She was looking at me with fluttering eyes… I think she likes me. Well, no surprise. Every girl thinks I'm cute. I wish I could shoot them. I hate all the attention.

It was lunchtime, and I didn't bring anything to eat. So I strolled around the town of Konohagakure. Seems Naruto didn't bring anything either. Well, he whispered, "Psst! Hey, Sasuke, come here!" When I came there (I'm so gullible sometimes) he tied me up with ropes. He quickly transformed into a figure that looked somewhat like me and dashed off.

Turns out the ropes weren't too tight, and I was able to wriggle free.

" Damn!" I said. We found out that we had one more exam. We had to meet our instructor later today. I saw Naruto with his mouth open, gaping. He looked pretty funny, like this: O. Ha ha.

We were the last team to meet our instructor. They were all _Chunin_, or elite ninja. _What's taking them so long?_ I wondered. Naruto got this stupid idea to put an eraser on the top of the door so it would hit the instructor. Like our instructor's that dumb. _Piff_! The eraser hit someone, who turned out to be our instructor. He told us that he hated us. Well, I'll show him. I'll kick his ass!

The day of the final (Finally!) exam came. The objective was to get the bells from Kakashi, our instructor and _Chunin. _"Ready…. Steady…" Bam! Naruto charged at Kakashi, screaming like a runaway old lady on a wheelchair. Showing amazing ninja skills, Kakashi held him in a wriggle-free deathgrip. "I didn't say GO yet, got that?" Kakashi exclaimed. But he appreciated the fact that we were starting to really treat him as a dangerous enemy." Go!" Kakashi shouted. We all raced at him. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, ninja are supposed to attack _stealthily_, not charge a head-on attack." So we started over.

"Ready… steady… GO! Uh, I mean, _HIDE!_ READY STEADY HIDE! …Yeah that's it." We all stared at him blankly, not that he could see us; we were hiding pretty well. Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Kakashi sarcastically exclaimed.

"I'll Show You!"

Naruto screamed at him, _Kunai _at the ready.

"What…A…Stupid…Asshole…" Kakashi muttered. He made the sign of the tiger with his hands. "Thousand Years of Death!" Kakashi yelled. Naruto went flying backwards. "AGGH!" He exclaimed. _They're both Idiots, _I thought. "Damn!" I didn't want to give away my position, so I hid

"Aggh!" Naruto exclaimed, as he was caught in a trap while trying to get one of the bells.

"Stupid Naruto," Kakashi said.

"Now's my chance!" I exclaimed. I threw a bunch of _Kunai _at him. "Whoa! Whoa! Over-er-kill!" Sakura protested.

"Huh? Where'd _you_ come from!" I said.

"Oh, I thought you were dying!" Sakura bawled.

"O…kay…" I said. I didn't know what she was talking about.

"So _there _he is."

"Damn!" I hid. Didn't want to give away my position.

I charged at Kakashi and managed to touch one of the bells.

"Not good enough." Kakashi said.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Sasuke is an ass-hole!" Naruto said.

"Shut up…" I said.

"Ding!"

"Time's up!" Kakashi said. "Let's see how'ya did."


	2. Want to know how you did?

Here I am again! Just so you know, there are going to be 20+ chapters. Just wanted to let you know that in the future (probably chap. 10-11) there will be a little surprise. Bye!

"So, how'd we do?" Naruto blabbered anxiously.

"Well," Kakashi smiled, " You don't have to worry about having to take the exam over."

Naruto and Sakura looked excited. Me? I knew there would be a consequence.

"Give it up. None of you will ever be ninja."

Well, I never thought that the consequence would be that high.

"B-b-b-but, Master Kakashi, why?" Sakura stuttered.

"Don't you realize exactly _why _you were put into teams?" Kakashi said.

"Uh, no" was the response.

"Dumbasses…" Kakashi muttered.

"Excuse me, what was that?" Sakura said.

"Uh, Sakura I think he said we were, uh, _dumbasses_." Naruto explained.

"Hey, that word's not in the dictionary!" Sakura shouted. "Oh, he means dum-_basses_."

"No, he means dumb-_asses_," Naruto said.

"Hey, Kakashi-_sensei_, you're going to get fired for swearing at us!" Sakura said.

"Oh, just come off it," I said. "Who cares anyway?"

"I care!" Naruto shouted. His middle finger extended straight up.

"Why you piece of shit…" I started to beat up Naruto.

"Whoa, whoa, stop!" Kakashi looked up from his copy of Make Out Paradise volume 2. "What are you doing?"

"Sensei, Naruto flicked me off!" I said.

"Who cares anyway?" Naruto said.

"I care!" I said. He continued to beat up Naruto.

"_Exactly _what I mean!" Kakashi said.

Everyone looked at him, confused.

"Weren't you _listening_?" Kakashi yelled. "Do you realize _why _you were put into _teams_?"

"Uh, no" was the answer again.

"Get this into your head. You're a _team_, and you're doing _work_. Team+work_teamwork_."

"Oh…" was the response.

"I'll give you _one more chance_. If you blow it, you _cannot apply to become ninja_, _ever_ again," Kakashi said. "But, let's have lunch first."

"All RIGHT!" Naruto yelled. "Let's eat!" He reached for the food but Kakashi pulled it away from him.

"Uh, uh," Kakashi said. "I saw your little trick back there about trying to get food."

"Darn!" Naruto exclaimed.

"And no one else give Naruto any food, or you'll be _dis_qualified." Kakashi said. He started to continue reading Make Out Paradise volume 2. I felt sorry for Naruto, so I gave him my food.

He looked really happy.

I explained to Sakura why I gave it to him, and she gave Naruto her food too. I guess it's a new fad.

Anyway, we passed.

"Oh, yeah!" Naruto said.

I hoped there wouldn't be any extremely dangerous and difficult missions up ahead.

Just my luck, there was one.

My luck sucks.

TBC!

OEO

N

T

I

U

E

D


	3. Demon in the Mist

Hi, It's me again. I will have a bonus story in the next chapter. Just to let you know.

"Welcome, to the Land of the Waves."

"Whoa!" Naruto said. "It's awesome!"

Yes, we had a new mission. Just because Naruto had to say what was on his mind.

Flash back to the day we became full-fledged ninja…

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, you never know. There might be traps."

"We'll be fine."

"Okay, start!"

"Ho hum…"

" Did you call me a hoe?"

"No."

"Yawn…"

"Yes! Done!"

"Okay! Operation "Whitewash the neighbor's front porch" is complete!" Kakashi said. "Next we have to find the cat of the wife of the lord of…of…the land of fire."

"O-kay!" Naruto said.

"Okay, are you ready?"

"Yeah boss, I'm moving in."

"Okay. Ready… GO!"

"Gotcha!"

"Okay, we got him," I said.

"Good!" Kakashi said.

"Ooh, you're back! Come here, snogly-wogly! Come here!"

"Ugh," Naruto said.

"Okay, your next mission…let's see… is to baby-sit the kids at another land."

"Uh-uh! I refuse!" Naruto said.

"And… just _why_ are you refusing?" Lord Hokage said.

"Because, its… Bo_ring_! Ninjas do cool stuff, like assassination attempts!"

"Kid, ninjas don't do assassination attempts, comic book guys just made that up."

"Awww…"

"Well, now that you mention it, I have a C-ranked mission, only intended for _Jounin_, or journeyman ninja."

"Sweet!"

…And that's how we landed here.

"Watch out, there might be transmitting microprobes here, ready to suck our red blood cells out of our arteries!"

"Uhh, what?" Naruto said.

"Let's just put it this way. The people in the land of Waves don't like ninja."

"Darn right we don't!" Tazuna the bridge builder said. He's the guy we have to protect.

"There!" Naruto said. He threw a kunai knife at a bush.

"Whoa, Kunai aren't toys!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Sorry, Kakashi-san…" Naruto said.

"Sound that a rabbit makes when hurt!"

"What was that?" Sakura said.

"Um, Sakura, I think it's the Sound that a rabbit makes when hurt of a rabbit." I said.

"OMFG! The rabbit is dead! OMFG!" Naruto shouted.

In the bushes was a snowshoe hare with a _kunai_ right next to it.

The hare was lying on the ground.

"It's not dead." Kakashi said. "It just fainted."

Kakashi looked like he was contemplating something.

Then he fell to the ground.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kakashi of the Sharingan eye."

"Well, isn't this nice," Kakashi said as he got back up. " You are Momochi Zabuza, aren't you?"

"I've heard many great things about you." Zabuza said.

"Well, "demon", I won't let you get past me!"

"Just try."

"Raggh!" Kakashi charged at Zabuza.

Bam! Kakashi fell to the ground.

Zabuza held him in an inescapable deathgrip.

"This is going to be more fun than I thought."

"Oh yeah?"

Zabuza screamed. There was a _Kunai_ stuck to him.

"Watch the power of the _Sharingan_."

Kakashi, with super-speed, kicked Zabuza over a tree. Splash! "Zabuza" was a water doppelganger.

"Oh, I hope you're more of a challenge than _this_." Zabuza appeared from out of nowhere behind Kakashi, holding a _Kunai_ to his throat.

"Actually, I am." Zabuza went flying backwards. "I will _never _let my comrades die!"


	4. Still here,out to kill

Today my friend told me this proverb: "Don't say anything bad to other people unless you don't really mean it". Okay. On to chapter 4! Look out for the bonus at the end of the page: Making naruto with Naruto!"

"Very heroic," Zabuza said. "But it'll take more than just words to defeat me."

"Oh yeah?" Kakashi said. He started fighting Zabuza. A few minutes later, Kakashi was trapped in an inescapable ball of water.

"Uk…" Kakashi choked.

"What _now_, kiddies?" Zabuza laughed. "Look at your poor teacher!"

"Damn you…" Naruto dashed up to him.

"Ha ha. Easy prey for my morning snack."

Zabuza beat up Naruto until he was bleeding.

Naruto fell in the water and came out as 2 doppelgangers and one real Naruto.

"Ouch…"

"Ha ha! Your "teacher didn't _teach _you very well, didn't he?"

"Uhh… I still have one more trick up my sleeve…" Naruto said. "It's called _teamwork_. Here, Sasuke, catch!" Naruto threw a _Shuriken _to me.

_Oh, I see,_ I thought. _He's not as stupid as I thought he was._

I threw the _Shuriken _at Zabuza. He smirked. Zabuza expertly dodged it and dodged the next one too.

"Heh…"

Next thing you knew, Zabuza was on the ground.

"Ha!" Naruto said. He explained the finer points of our strategy as Kakashi broke out of the ball of water. Kakashi ended with beating up Zabuza, showing us a new technique, the Sharingan eye. Just then a mysterious masked ninja came and took Zabuza away.

"Zabuza is still alive" was the terrible news we've heard.

And he will stop at nothing to kill Tazuna the bridge builder.

Bonus… Making naruto with Naruto!

"Okay…first you get a fish. Then you…you…Aw, heck, just buy some prepackaged stuff and cut it up."

This ends this session of " Making naruto with Naruto!"

This show will no longer be airing because it just plain _sucks_.


End file.
